


Guard Duty

by Schizopath0305



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Confessions, Cute Kids, Dad Eren Yeager, Family, Family Bonding, Feeding, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guard!Eren, Humour, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, King!Levi, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Role Reversal, Sarcasm, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, War, battles, just adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizopath0305/pseuds/Schizopath0305
Summary: King Levi only wants what's best for his people, and if attending a stupid ball is the way to do it, then so be it. Although it won't be so bad, because Eren will be there. The brat he's been in love with for years. Maybe tonight will be the night Levi tells Eren of his feelings... All he'll need is some liquid courage...





	1. Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody! This is my first fic for this fandom and I only wrote this because my friend and I needed some more fluffiness between our OTP. (Therefore, if you don't like this, blame him as he gave me the materials to write this fic! Also, part of this was based of a prompt he saw on Tumblr, so if it looks familiar that's why!) Let me know what you think and WARNING: this is a BL fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and I have taken inspiration from other sources to influence this piece of work. This piece has not been used for profit in any way and therefore, nothing belongs to me, directly or indirectly so.

Levi sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He did feel foolish standing there, dressed in royal purple robes and gold accessories, with his golden crown sitting lightly atop his head. He hated this part of being King.

  He didn't mind being a leader, as it was as easy as breathing for Levi. He didn't mind being in command, because he knew he could protect his people best when it came to warfare strategies. He didn't mind the endless amounts of documents and treaties and meetings he had to attend, because all of that was for the benefit of his people, whom Levi would do anything to protect. He did, however, mind these ridiculous balls and celebrations, mainly because of this hideous official garb he had to wear.

  And because of the smiling. Levi couldn't remember the last time he had smiled with true, unburdened joy. His chief advisor and mentor, Erwin, always says the first time Levi scowled the winds changed, and he's been stuck looking like a grumpy cat ever since.

  It does have its advantages, constantly scowling: it keeps people out of your way and from asking stupid questions. But it also gives you the reputation for being a scary, short-tempered tyrant, which isn't true. Sure, Levi could be scary when he wanted to be, but he was very patient and understanding when it came to most things. The only thing Levi didn't take a second opinion on was cleaning. In that department, it was Levi's way or the way of Levi - no exceptions.

  A gentle knocking on his chamber doors pulls Levi out of his reverie. He sighs once more as he dusts away an imaginary mark on his robe before turning to the door. "Enter," he calls, his deep powerful voice bouncing off the solid stone walls.

  The door opens swiftly and is quickly closed again before the person stands to attention in front of him. All of the air seems to have been punched out of Levi's chest. Standing tall and proud before him, is his personal guard, Eren Yeager. He wears tight brown trousers with his knee-length boots, a burgundy dress shirt and a green cravat which make his unique eyes stand out all the more. His lightly tanned skin seems to glow in the abundance of candlelight and his chocolate brown locks look endearingly cute in their unruly mess, with a few strands covering his forehead. The boy looks stunning and Levi has to fight his desire to blush.

  "Wow..." Eren huffs out as he gazes at Levi in his regalia. He stares for several seconds before snapping back to reality by clearing his throat. "You look very handsome, your Majesty. Everyone will be either jealous of your looks or envious they're not your spouse." Eren teases. Levi can't help the smirk that spreads across his face, cracking his scowling bravado.

  "They can look but they can't touch. Not with their filthy hands and because they are not the one that I desire-" Levi tenses as he realises that he just let slip, but that's easy to do with Eren around.

  Levi met Eren when he was a newly crowned king at the young age of twenty-one. The fifteen-year-old was a bit of a troublemaker, always running headlong into danger to protect those he loved, and Levi had found that adorable. Stupid, but adorable. So, he'd taken the boy under his wing and taught him how to fight and how to lead, and most importantly, how to clean. Over the years, Levi watched as Eren continued to grow and develop until one day he beat the undefeated Erwin Smith and earned himself the role of King Levi's personal guard.

  Somewhere along the way, Levi's feeling had mutated towards the boy. Levi doesn't view it as a 'change' because he sees change as a single, solitary moment, and if Levi is being honest with himself (which he rarely is), he's been in love with Eren for years. He's never acted on his desire, however, too afraid of the outcome. That's right. King Levi is scared of what a boy will say. Levi screams internally at his messy emotional torment.

  "Oh," is the only noise that Eren makes and Levi could have sworn he saw a flash of pain, a glimpse of disappointment in Eren's eyes. He quickly dismissed the notion because there's no way a cute, handsome, determined, brilliant young man such as Eren would ever love a short, curt, arrogant, moody king like Levi. "Well, congratulations your Highness," Eren states, his voice sharp, his body stiff, with a fake smile adorned on his perfect face. It doesn't look fake, but Levi can tell as it just doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Whoever they are, they are lucky to have you."

  Levi takes a deep breath, deciding now is a good a time as any to drop hints to Eren about his affections, and see where they lead. "Well, I haven't actually told this person I like them."

  Eren's eyes widen in surprise. "Why not?" His voice sounds genuinely intrigued with an edge of disbelief. It almost seems like he doesn't understand why Levi doesn't just tell this person because Levi is... well he's _Levi_.

  Levi sighs, dropping his head in defeat. "Because I don't want to push them away if they don't feel the same way and I don't want them to be with me out of fear or obligation, because I wear this hollow crown on my head." A fraction of tension vanishes from Levi's shoulders and he breathes deeper. He hadn't realised how good it felt to rid one's self of all these pent-up emotions. Although, it's not like he could tell anyone. Erwin would laugh and see him as the child he's always been in his eyes. Hange would interrogate him to the point of insanity and Jean wouldn't be any use at all. He's a good soldier, fine material to be a Squad Leader, but he's as dense as a log when it comes to the finer things in life.

  Daring to look up, Levi lifts his heavy head to look at Eren. He's confused to see Eren's beautiful eyes filled with understanding as he smiles a warm, comforting smile that he only ever shows to Levi. "Sometimes you are the biggest softy I know." Eren smiles sweetly and Levi can't fight the blush that paints his cheeks a light pink.  _He's too cute_ , Levi thinks, as he shift from foot to foot. Eren doesn't seem to notice as he continues, "I don't think you would push whoever it is away and I don't think anyone would feel obligated to sleep with you. It would be an honour, not a chore. Besides, I think you're good enough to judge a person to know that the person you 'desire' won't be so shallow to reject your friendship or crawl into your bed out of fear." 

  Levi took another deep breath, believing now that no matter what, Eren wouldn't run from him, wouldn't fear him, wouldn't hate him. "I suppose you're right." 

  "I'm always right." Eren cheekily retorts, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. 

  "Brat," Levi mutters. Eren always can put him in a better mood. "I need a drink." 

  "Well then, it's a good job we're about to have a feat, with fine wine and honeyed-mead-"

  "-and pompous lords and ladies who believe that their status earns them more luxury than others." Levi interrupts with a dour tone. 

  "It does, actually..." Eren says as he straightens Levi's golden chains and robes. 

  "Well, it shouldn't!" Levi exclaims with a frown. 

  Eren smirks. "This is why you're such a good king, just don't go and say anything so blasphemous in front of the guests. I'd hate to have to wash the blood stains out from my formal wear after I had to cut out their tongues for being rude to the King." 

  Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, for you Brat, I won't say anything controversial so you don't have to fret about your posh get-up." 

  "Thank you," Eren whispers, and Levi only just realises the weight of what he just said when he sees Erens cheeks flare red. Frozen in slight terror, Levi doesn't move from his spot, waiting for Eren to finish doublechecking his outfit. 

  "Perfect." Eren declares, admiring Levi in his purple robes that look oh-so-good on him. "After you, Sire." He opens the door for Levi who takes a deep breath before standing to his full height. Eren grins at their height difference. When they'd first met, Eren was only a few centimetres taller than Levi, whereas now, he was a full head taller. Levi ignores this difference, finding that Eren looks unabashedly divine with his long body and well-defined muscles. He quickly shakes his head to rid himself of those steamy thoughts, before walking with a purpose to the Great Hall for the evening's festivities. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music and chattering resonate throughout the castle as Levi and Eren approach the source. With each nearing step, Levi feels the pool of dread in his gut expand until it's the size of what he thinks one might call an ocean. He really hates these functions. They are supposed to be fun and informal when they are anything but in reality. 

  Power-hungry deviants and money-grabbing leeches leer on your every word, desperate for you to slip up and reveal something that they can use against you to further their own gain. It's actually rather depressing and annoying rather than fun and sweet. 

   _It won't be all bad though,_ Levi reason with himself,  _Eren will be by my side the entire time._ Just the thought has Levi ready to conquer the world. Some stuck-up rich folk is child's play. Levi enters the Great Hall, proud and strong. 

   _This was a mistake,_ the only thought traveling round poor Levi's mind when he finally sits down in his throne. Having never been one to follow idle tradition, Levi spoke to every single person at the feast, which was a tiring endeavour. Some were only simple greetings and small talk, whereas others were more tedious. One man had spoken of the neighbouring kingdoms eldest daughter, clearly wanting Levi to take an interest in the girl just from his words. The man didn't seem to notice Levi's scowl or how his furrowed brow grew more and more with each passing second. The man only stopped and then practically fled when Eren glared at him. It was a scary and powerful glare, promising mutilation if he didn't shut up and leave. Levi was impressed, but it still wasn't quite as utterly terrifying as his own 'Death Stare' as Hange called it. Levi didn't know why seen as it hadn't actually caused any deaths yet, but it was the only look he could pull that would make her leave him alone so it did work. 

  Levi wondered why Eren looked so angry at the man trying to set Levi up with a princess. He couldn't be jealous; so was he just mad that the man was being presumptuous in thinking that Levi didn't have an eye on someone? Levi didn't know the answer, but he did find it adorable and attractive that Eren was only just managing to hold himself back from maiming the man for Levi. 

  Now sitting comfortably in his outrageously ridiculous throne, Levi sighs in relief as he watches everyone mill about, feasting, chatting, drinking and dancing the night away. 

  A soft chuckle sounds near Levi's right ear as Eren seems to materialise out of nowhere, by his side with a large plate of food and a giant goblet of wine. "Your prize for defeating the bloodthirsty nobles." Eren jokes as he passes Levi the goblet. 

  "Gratitude," Levi mocks back as he graciously takes the goblet and has a big gulp of the sweet wine. It burns slightly as it travels down his throat before collecting in his stomach, leaving a warm, tingling sensation in its wake. "Mmmm," he hums, "that hit the spot."

  Eren smiles almost lovingly at Levi, and Levi convinces himself that his readily reddening cheeks are the effect of the alcohol, not this sweet boys' ever loving smile. Silently Eren hands Levi his plate and watches as the black-haired man's eyes widen at the copious amount of food stacked up on his plate. 

  "This amount of food could feed a family in the lower town for a week!" He says, exaggerating to make Eren giggle. It works and the youngster giggles, enchanting Levi like the jingles of olde fairy bells. A plan forms in Levi's mind. It's not the best plan, but if all goes to hell, he can just chalk it up to being the fault of his inebriated alter ego.  _Dear God I hope this works._

  Picking up his spotless silver fork, Levi jabs a tender piece of chicken breast before it. In one fast and fluid motion, Levi pulls Eren down to his level and shoves the food into the young man's mouth. He pulls back just his fork, satisfied that part one of his plan had succeeded. 

  Eren quickly chews the succulent chicken breast and swallows. He looks curiously at Levi, who was now chewing some chicken himself. Levi wasn't a lightweight when it came to alcohol, so he shouldn't be drunk. But then why would Levi, Mr. Clean-Freak-Extrodinaire, just shove his fork into another persons mouth and then proceeds to use the utensil himself? Maybe he's sick; it's the only explanation. "Um, Sir, " Eren begins hesitantly, "Are you feeling alright?" 

  Levi grabs several grapes from his plate and turns to face Eren. "Yes of course. A little aggravated by all of these baffoons but other than that, perfectly fine. Open wide." 

  Eren goes to question him further, but his mouth is filled with the handful of grapes Levi had plucked. Not wanting to spit the juicy fruits all over his king, Eren chews the orbs. They are delicious and he enjoys the syrupy fruit. 

  When his mouth is finally empty, Eren takes half a step back to avoid being force-fed any more food. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?" 

  "Feeding you obviously," Levi tuts and rolls his eyes. Honestly, Eren may have come along in leaps and bounds from the troublesome teenager he once was, but he did sometimes have his dull moments. 

  "I mean, why are you feeding me? I can feed myself if I want to." Eren makes a good point, and Levi's plan may have been thwarted, if it wasn't for the fact that Levi is an excellent strategist and has a plan for everything. 

  "I'm not just feeding you for you. I know you are quite capable of feeding yourself. Although, I still find that debatable considering you still seem to end up with more on your face than in it." Levi smirks when he hears Eren scoff. "Ah!" He almost gleefully exclaims when his eyes land on a cake that has three types of delicious sugary icing on top. He cuts a piece and holds it in Eren's direction. "I'm doing this because I also think you need to taste this for me." 

  Eren simply blinks. "Umm..." 

  "Would you rather your monarch be poisoned?" Levi says as innocently as he can muster, softening his ever-present scowl. 

  "Of course not!" Eren answers hastily. He hesitantly takes a mouthful of the cake, only to practically melt in satisfaction. "Oh my lord," he moans at how amazing the fluffy cake tastes. The three types of icing are like a sugar explosion occurring on his taste buds, sending his sense into overdrive. Suddenly remembering where he was, Eren quickly catches himself before he can make anyone embarrassing wanton noises. Levi looks at him with his default stoic expression, which causes Eren cheeks to flush an even darker red. "I - er - I think it's fine."

  "Great," Levi answers, trying his best not to show how deeply affected he is from the noises Eren previously produced. A spike of jealousy rushed through him. Levi wants to be the thing to make Eren produce those glorious noises as he writhes and clings to his body; not some cake. A bit too angrily, Levi takes a bite of the cake, only to groan himself. This cake is exquisite, so maybe he'll forgive Eren for making such noises. "That is good." He says once he's finished his piece. He pours Eren a drink of wine and pulls out a chair next to him. "Sit. Drink." He smirks when Eren plonks his bum down obediently onto the cushioned chair and nods his head when he takes the wine. Levi clinks their cups and both men drink, needing the liquid courage to fill their cold bones with warmth. 

  The guests and members of the court occasionally cast glances up to their resilient leader and his guard, who sit happily in their own bubble, drinking and eating away. Erwin smiles proudly at how relaxed Levi looks, chatting away with the younger man. He feels some sympathy for Jean, who has to forcefully restrain Hange from going and destroying Levi's moment of nirvana, earning him some bruises and scratches. 

  As the night wore on, Levi began to feel tired. After a long day of training, dealing with rich snobs, and drinking heartily with Eren, Levi was finally ready for sleep. Standing from his throne was enough to get everyone's attention. Eren stood up behind him, slightly wobbly from the wine but fine besides that. 

  "I bid you good night, fair fellows. Enjoy the night to your heart's content." Levi calls before turning and leaving the Great Hall, Eren at his heels. 

  Faster than was probably necessary, Levi sped through the castle to his chamber. Bursting through his door, Levi pulls off his heavy golden crown, placing it on the table. He felt lighter already. Quickly stripping, Levi flings his robes onto one of the wooden chairs and drops his golden accessories next to his crown. Now in nothing but his white cotton shirt and loose fitting trousers, Levi sighs in relief. 

  "That was quick," Eren's voice sounds behind him, and although startled, Levi does not let it show. 

  "Abso-goddamn-lutely." Levi retorts, rolling his shoulders and looking at the boy. Levi's heart quickens as he sees Eren's state. His eyes seem to glow, and his cheeks are flushed a beautiful deep red. His green cravat is askew and loose, drawing attention to his caramel neck. His burgundy shirt is enticingly low on his right shoulder, just begging for Levi to leave his mark.  _He looks so hot_ , Levi thinks before he mentally smacks himself for thinking such things, and quickly shuts down that train of thought. 

  "You really don't like official festivities, do you?" Eren asks, shutting Levi's door and walking over to clear up his robes and accessories. 

  "You're only just realising?" Levi asks as he moves to sit on the end of his bed. "No, I don't. I don't feel as if I'm accomplishing anything beneficial through them. I'm not helping my people in any way. Give me a sword and a spear and I can fight 'til the end of time, but place that heavy yet hollow crown upon my head and ask for my pleasantries, and I feel like I lose all meaning." 

  During his ramble, Eren had finished putting away Levi's royal garments and necklaces and now stood in front of the man he'd loved for ten years. Eren hadn't believed in love, for if it was real, his father wouldn't have left he and his mother and she'd still be alive. However, he'd never have met Levi, this wonderful, enigmatic, caring man with a rough and beautiful exterior. Seeing how open and vulnerable Levi now looks, Eren thinks carefully about his response.  _Start light-hearted, then tell the serious truth,_ he thinks. "That was very poetic. If being King doesn't pan out, being a bard is a good back up for you." He smiles softly when he hears Levi scoff, giving him the confidence to continue. "And whether you've got a sword or a quill in hand doesn't matter. You are a resilient and understanding leader, who thinks of every little detail and only chooses the option that will benefit your people. You don't ever act selfishly, even though you easily could, and despite that furrowed brow and scary scowl, you're actually very compassionate towards those you care about. Your men and their safety are always at the forefront of your mind and you never take unnecessary risks, just to please a rich paper-pusher. You, Levi, are Humanity's Strongest Soldier and the best leader your people will ever know."

  Levi stares dumbfoundedly at Eren. He had no idea this former brat thought so highly of him. It makes Levi's heart and chest swell with love and fondness at the boy's words. "Thank you. I didn't know I needed to hear that."

  Eren's cheeks seem to glow red now as his blush now covers his ears and throat. "It's... It's quite alright Sir."

  "That's the first time you've ever said my name," Levi whispers more to himself than to Eren, but Eren still hears him.

  The air feels heavy around them, and Levi feels like he's drowning. Unable to pull his body to the surface for that desperately needed gasp, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want this moment with Eren to end. He knows this is the best chance he'll have to tell Eren how he feels - how he loves him, but he just can't find the words. Too lost in those magical viridian eyes to formulate any words.

  "You know," Eren speaks, barely more than a whisper, breaking the indomitable silence surrounding them, "you never did tell me who you wish to be with." He pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Would you tell me now?"

  Levi's heartbeat is erratic and he wonders if Eren can hear it beating from where he stands. He can see both hope and trepidation in Eren's eyes so he lets himself hope as he slowly nods his head. "Yes, but I'll only whisper." He waits for Eren to make a move.

  Slowly but surely, Eren shuffles over so that he is in front of Levi. Not wanting to leer over him, Eren kneels so that he's eye-level with Levi. The reminder of their height difference makes Eren swoon, as he's on the floor, while Levi sits on the bed. He tries to wait patiently for Levi to speak, but he can't hold himself back any longer as he forces out "Who, Levi?"

  Those two words break Levi's self-control and he flings himself at Eren. His arms latch themselves around Eren's slender neck as Levi crashes their lips together. Neither move for a second, both catching up with the situation before them. Levi is just about to move away, believing he made a terrible mistake when Eren's arms wrap themselves securely round Levi's waist. Levi's heart jumps as he begins to move his lips against Eren's soft, plush ones, moaning as Eren's move against his own. The silky friction is wonderful but Levi wants - needs - more. He presses his tongue against Eren's rosy lips, requesting entry. Eren eagerly allows him in, accepting Levi's tongue in his mouth with a soft moan. There is no battle for dominance, there's no need. The pair simply explores each other's mouths, discovering every little thing they can about the other. Eren presses a hand flat into the small of Levi's back under his shirt, earning a delighted gasp from the king as he pulls him flush against his body. Levi pushes his hands up into Eren's glossy hair, marveling at how luxuriously wonderful it feels. He gently fists the hair in his hands and jerks Eren's head up to give him better access to his glorious mouth. Eren groans at the movement, sending a shiver of ecstasy to race down Levi's spine. 

  They kiss for what seems like an eternity before the pair pulls apart; their bodies crying for oxygen. Levi rests his head against Eren's, both sharing the same air with their eyes firmly shut. Levi ingrains every single detail about that kiss in his memory, never wanting to forget such a perfect moment. 

  They open their eyes slowly and gaze lovingly at one another. Levi has lost count of the number of times he's gotten lost in the boy's chartreuse stare, but this time he sees how much affection the young man feels for him and Levi can't help but smile. 

  Eren's breath hitches as he sees Levi's smile for the very first time since they met. He has adorable dimples in his round cheeks and crinkles at the edge of his eyes, which makes his steel-grey orbs shine like rare silver. Levi is breathtaking when he smiles and Eren vows to make Levi smile every chance he gets. 

  "You." Levi eventually whispers, once his lungs are no longer burning like a forest fire. "I love you, Eren." 

  Eren feels like he could fly if Levi didn't have his arms wrapped tightly around him. He takes a breath as he prepares to say the words he's kept bottled up for ten years. "And I love you, Levi." 

  They smile and just enjoy the bliss of having professed one's love, only to be interrupted by Eren yawning. Levi finds it unbelievably cute but finds himself fighting fatigue too. 

  "Looks like it's past your bedtime," Levi teases. "We should go to bed." He instructs and Eren nods in agreement, but neither makes to move, neither wanting to lose this euphoric state of being. 

  Levi gently presses a chaste kiss on Eren's red and slightly swollen lips and stands up from his bed. Eren's fingertips drag across his sides as Eren unwillingly lets him go; their trail leaving burning lines across Levi's body. 

  Throwing the covers back, Levi makes his ginormous bed more applicable for two when he sees Eren turn away. "Where are you going?" Levi asks as his heart plummets. Eren was leaving. Self-doubt clawed its way up Levi's back to grasp his heart in its evil clawed clutch. Maybe Eren doesn't really love him, just said those things so he could get away from Levi as quickly as he could without being harmed. Levi's mind races a mile a minute, believing he horribly misread the entire situation until Eren turns around with a smile on his face. Levi wants to punch himself in the face really,  _really_ hard for ever thinking such terrible, nasty thoughts. Eren would never do that to him and Levi was going to spend the rest of his life making sure Eren knew that he was loved. 

  "I can't really sleep with my cravat and knives no can I?" Eren drops his green cravat on the table and begins to pull out several hidden knives from within his clothing: two from up each arm, two from behind his back, two from a secret belt Levi hadn't noticed him wearing and another six from his boots. He deposits them in a neat row on the table before pulling his boots off and making his way over to Levi. 

  "What?" He asks innocently when he sees Levi staring at him, with one eyebrow cocked incredulously. "I'm the King's personal guard, you can't expect me not to carry a few weapons." He defends. 

  "Yes, one or two, not the entire armoury!" Levi huffs and rolls his eyes. 

  "Oh, unlike the eight blades that are secretly hidden in your royal robes and the two underneath your pillows? Just like you, I like to be prepared." Eren retorts and before Levi can utter a response Eren crashes their lips together in a short but emotive kiss. 

  Levi tries to take the kiss further, but can't when suddenly Eren pulls back and jumps haphazardly into the bed. Levi rolls his eyes and scowls. "Brat," he states as Eren gets comfortable in the abundance of pillows and blankets. 

  When he's comfortable, Eren looks at Levi and says "King" in a deep tone, mocking Levi, which earns him another eye roll. Without thinking, Eren reaches out and makes grabby hands at Levi whilst pouting, not caring just how embarrassing it may be. Just needing Levi in his arms this instant. 

  Levi's resolve breaks as Eren pretends to be a cute baby. His wet lips pouted, his strong arms stretched out, inviting Levi into their safe and secure hold; he can't fight it. Levi practically jumps into Eren's arms copying the boy's earlier move. Eren flaps the blankets down around his love before wrapping his arms around Levi. Levi nuzzles into Eren, moulding his body to the taller boys, his head tucked under Eren's chin. He's covered in Eren's soothing scent by now, and the thought has Levi tingling inside. Eren is his, and he is Eren's. He never thought he'd ever have this, but boy is he glad he was wrong. 

  "Levi?" Eren's voice sounds soft and sweet. 

  "Yes?" Levi responds, not opening his eyes, just basking in Eren's warmth. 

  "I love you," Eren whispers and Levi looks up at him with adoring eyes. 

  With a smile, he responds, "I love you too." 

  Eren places his hands under Levi's arms and pulls him up so that their heads are level. He kisses Levi, pouring every emotion, his whole heart into the kiss. Levi reciprocates, allowing his entire being to flow into the kiss along with all of his love for Eren. The pair kiss lazily for hours, long after the candles in the king's bedchamber flickered out, long after the rest of the world went to sleep, long after the full moon drifted across the sky. Eventually, the two seccumbed to the pull of sleep, but they didn't let go. Their limbs were tangled together beneath the sheets, with their foreheads lightly touching, loving smiles on their faces as they dreamed of each other and their future to come. 


	2. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have been together now secretly for a few months, and after watching Eren workout Levi is ready to take the next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I know it's been a while since I last added any content to this fic, but I was on holiday in the middle of nowhere and had very little inspiration, but now I'm back home and starting University so writing has become a must do for me now. Therefore I am adding a chapter to this fic and will do my best to add more chapters. However, I would just like to add that I am also currently writing a MALEC story, which I have planned and know where I want that to go. So I am most likely going to be updating that story more frequently than this one because I have no real plan for this fic, just a series of one-shots of Medieval Eren and Levi. Anyway, that's enough waffling from me, so I hope you enjoy!

With the Sun high in the afternoon sky, practically everyone was seeking refuge in what little areas of shade they could find. The blistering heat was almost unbearable as Levi sat in his chamber combing through more reports on the current state of the country. None of the words written on the pages were overly pleasing. This summer had been particularly harsh and the farmers had had a lower crop yield, which meant that Levi's people were going to be in trouble during the winter.

  Despite this knowledge, however, Levi wasn't overly concerned. As a pragmatic and forward-thinking leader, Levi had already been making preparations for when the cold, winter months began to set in. He'd formed close relations with all of the neighbouring countries so they all we willing to help if problems should arise, and he'd been making cuts and limitations as to what foods would be used and how much, so as to save as much of the durable foods as possible. This also meant that Levi would not be hosting any more balls or celebrations this year. He still had to attend others, like the neighbouring future Queen’s birthday celebration next month, but he was saved from some formalities at least.  _Ah, well, at least half less was better than nothing_.

  A warm gust of wind blew through Levi's open window, scattering his parchments and ruining his organisation. Not that Levi truly minded, as it was the perfect excuse to give his tired brain a break. Having been cooped up inside all day, Levi felt slightly nauseous so made his way over to the window. 

  Golden rays of wonderful sunlight beamed down brightly onto Levi's face, eradicating any previous feelings of illness and replacing them with a warm calm. Taking a deep breath, Levi allowed his taut muscles to relax in the daylight, forgetting about all his worries. Well, almost all. There was one persistent tugging at the back of his mind, one that had been there for the past two days and one that wouldn't go away.

  The clanging of metal down below in the courtyard immediately drew Levi's attention. His steely eyes snapped open as he scanned the ground only to see the cause of his two-day long headache.

  Glistening with sweat and almost glowing golden in the light, Eren stood with a sword in each hand, being circled by five opponents. The young man wore no shirt, his trousers looked torn, and his brown locks dangled in his face. Eren seemed to be trying to grow it out, and although Levi was apprehensive about it, thinking it would get in the way during battle and be an annoyance to keep clean, he'd be lying if he said it didn't suit Eren. 

  It had been a few months since Levi and Eren had confessed their love to one another. They had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret, not because they were ashamed in any way, but because they thought there was enough to deal with in preparing for an undoubtedly fast-approaching, harsh winter. Eren was also always busy training the new recruits and Levi was constantly being bombarded with paperwork and everything just seemed a bit too much. Levi also had another reason for keeping their relationship a secret. He wanted something for himself and only him. Having grown up in the public eye, Levi had never really had anything private or secret, but for once in his life, Levi finally had something that was _his_ , and he wasn't going to let anything take that away from him. 

  Frustration still found its way into Levi's mind, however, because it had been months and Levi and Eren had never once made love. It wasn't like Levi was fuelled by desire, he just wanted to go that next step with Eren, but every time he had tried to breach the subject, he'd chickened out. Yeah, King Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, had chickened out of talking about taking the next step with the man that he loved more than anything else. It was pathetic really. 

  But that's what doubt does to you. Levi had no idea if Eren wanted the same thing as he did. If Eren had even thought about it. Levi simply didn't know and it was confusing for him. He was the man with a plan, the man who knew everything. Apparently, the legends weren't true. 

  The ringing of swords clashing brought Levi out of his thoughts. He watched in awe as Eren effortlessly defended against all five attackers with graceful ease. It was a great difference from how Eren had jerkily held a sword and had terribly attempted simple defensive stances when he was younger. The boy had been all limbs and no coordination, but now he was graceful and lethal. In three quick moves, he had disarmed three of his opponents. 

  From his bird's-eye view above, Levi smirked watching Eren's body ripple with power as he dodged and spun. Each muscle on dazzling display, sweat dripping tantalisingly down his torso; Eren wasn’t overly muscular, but he was well-defined and strong, allowing him to still keep his childish aura that worked so well for the young man. 

  Being so caught in practically drooling over Eren, Levi almost missed the way Eren's rhythm changed. His steps became shorter and Levi didn't have time to figure out what Eren was planning, before he watched the remaining opponent use their spear to disarm Eren, making him drop a sword. 

  Levi's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Eren act out being bested by the strong recruit. He knew exactly what Eren was doing but it still made him uneasy and sick to his stomach. He watched as Eren quickly defeated the opponent, to then stand tall and proud over his students. His usual scowl covered his face, as Levi watched Eren dismiss his students before clearing away the training equipment. He had half a mind to go down there and put the person who had nearly hurt his Eren through as many drills as he could think of, but before he could enact on his plan of vengeance, someone clearing their throat behind Levi drew his attention. 

  "I see you're enjoying the sun, but you really shouldn't too much. You'll burn with your pale complexion," Erwin advised, taking his role as advisor to another teasing level. 

  Rolling his eyes, Levi returned to his desk, remembering he still had paperwork to complete. "The paperwork for the transfers is somewhere over there," he gestured to a pile of papers on the floor, "and the lists of approved food stocks are there," gesturing to the heap of papers placed in a scattered fashion over on the left side of his table.

  Erwin raised one eyebrow in question as to why the papers were scattered everywhere, to which Levi furrowed his brow and said, "The wind." Erwin didn't look like he believed Levi for a second but Levi didn't care. He didn't even pay attention to anything Erwin said, his mind fixed on Eren and how Levi wasn't going to wallow in self-doubt any longer. Tonight he would ask Eren about taking the next step because after seeing Eren hot, sweaty and gorgeous, Levi didn't know how much self-restraint he had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night had fallen and the sweltering heat from the day seemed to have vanished with the Sun. Levi had taken a cold bath to remove all of the sweat from his body, and to make him clean for tonight’s plan.

  Levi had fretted all afternoon about what exactly to say to Eren. He knew he couldn’t just blurt out that he wanted to have sex, but he also didn’t want there to be any misunderstanding between the two.

 _Ugh, what a mess,_ Levi thought as he cradled his head in his hands. He just needed Eren, in his arms, right here, right now, for he was sure the rest would work itself out.

  In his solace, Levi missed the knock on his chamber door and the subsequent entry of the one plaguing his mind.

  Eren strode into the King’s bed chamber, knowing Levi wouldn’t mind, after many nights of doing the same thing. They hadn’t taken that next step, primarily because Eren didn’t know how to suggest taking the next step. He’d never thought of anyone like the way he’d thought of Levi. So he’d never tried or experimented. Levi was his first and only. Which left him in a tricky situation: how did he show Levi he wanted to take the next step?

  Eren’s breath hitched in throat when he saw the always strong, always prepared, simply brilliant Levi sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over, his head buried in his rough hands. He could see how Levi’s shoulders were heavy, as if he was carrying the weight of the world. And to an extent he was. Eren couldn’t help the feeling of joy that swelled in his heart because he knew that he was the only one who would ever see Levi like this. He was special to Levi, which meant he saw sides to the fearless leader than no one could. But right now, his heart clutched in his chest at seeing the man he loved in pain.

  Breaking out of his reverie, Eren rushed over to comfort Levi, tripping over his own feet as he did so. “Oof!” He uttered at he crashed into Levi. In a tumble of limbs, Eren landed on the cold stone floor, holding Levi in his strong arms.

  Levi didn’t know what happened. One second he was thinking of the perfect way to talk to Eren and working out the kinks of his plan, and the next he was in his beloveds’ arms on the floor. As his mind tried to catch up, Levi simply rested his head against Eren’s chest, listening to his heart beat. It was slightly faster than normal, but each pulse was strong and clear. The melodic rhythm lulled Levi’s raging mind, allowing him to enjoy being with Eren.

  Eventually, Levi pushed himself up, leaning on his hands placed either side of Eren’s head and gazed into those viridian eyes that had captured his heart. His breath was knocked out of him as he looked at the golden angel beneath him. Eren’s cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from embarrassment from his earlier fall, his brown hair, splayed out behind his head like a halo. Levi’s sides felt hot where Eren’s hands now rested on his waist, and he was awfully aware of how close he was to Eren’s lower body, with his own pushing the youngster’s legs apart. Not that he minded the position all that much but he had hoped to talk with the brat before getting into this situation. But now, he seemed frozen. At a loss for words that would tell Eren everything he wanted to.

  Levi’s silver orbs glowed in the low candle light, glistening with practically every emotion, as Eren stared up at the older man. He could feel Levi’s hot breath blowing across his cheeks. He could feel the slight tremours his body was making from every little contact. He could feel all the love Levi held for him, shown through this one stare. Eren didn’t think he could talk right now, not trusting his own voice to get him what he so desperately wanted.

  “E-Eren,” Levi whispered, his body trembling in anticipation. “Do you want-”

  “Yes.” Eren interrupted, not even letting Levi finish. “Yes, I do.” He gazed up at Levi, his nerves now getting the better of him, “Do... Do you?”

  Levi’s resolve crumbled to dust at Eren’s question. He sounded so innocent, so childlike, so much like how he’d been when Levi had met him all those years ago. Unable to find his voice, Levi crashes their lips together, desperate for Eren’s touch and lips.

  The kiss was sloppy and messy, the pair practically breathing each other in. They didn’t care. They felt starved of one another and they were finally getting their meal.

  Levi pulled away but not for long as his lips attached themselves securely onto Eren’s neck. The young man moaned and turned his head to the side, giving Levi better access. Smirking, Levi made his way up Eren’s neck to his ear, gingerly licking the outer shell before nibbling the lobe.

  Eren gasped at the new sensations that were currently wracking his body. Being with Levi was always a new experience but this was beyond anything he’d imagined. His fingers gripped Levi’s shirt tightly, as the older man made his way back down Eren’s neck, undoubtedly leaving a number of marks, before pulling at the strings what held Eren’s shirt together.

  One sharp tug and Eren’s night shirt fell open loosely, giving Levi access to the well-defined torso. He massaged Eren’s left side, before rubbing his finger lightly over Eren’s nipple. A shudder wracked Eren’s body as the boy gasped for air. Levi grinned devilishly; all of these feeling must be new to the boy, just like they were for him. Leaning in close to Eren’s chest, Levi blew cool air over Eren’s right nipple, before gently licking the bud.

  “Uh,” Eren moaned, his body writhing beneath Levi’s. It felt so strange but so amazing, as Levi assaulted his body with kisses and licks. Eren could feel himself straining against the cotton of his trousers. Needing friction like he needed air, Eren ground his pelvis upward, rubbing his erection against Levi’s.

  The sudden movement made Levi release Eren’s perk nipple to gasp. He hadn’t realised the brat was so hungry for him, not that he was complaining. Sitting up, Levi pulled Eren towards him, discarding the loose shirt as they went.

  He slammed their lips together, Levi taking dominance, which Eren didn’t seem to mind. With fumbled movements, Levi helped Eren remove his own shirt, and shuddered when the boy’s hands hungrily explored each muscle. Whereas Eren was slim yet defined, Levi was practically all muscle. When he was younger, Levi had to fight tooth and claw against everyone for what he wanted, and being short hadn’t helped his progression. But he’d trained and trained and trained, until he earned himself the title of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. However, he’d always felt like a freak, until he saw the look on Eren’s face as he inspected Levi’s body. There was no disgust, no fear, just pure adoration and desire.

  “Wow,” Eren whispered as his hands freely searched Levi’s body. He knew the man was well-built having spent numerous nights curled tightly around one another, but seeing it before his eyes made Eren shudder in anticipation. He felt all of the tension seep out of his bones, his essence becoming a puddle beneath the feet of this great man. His chartreuse eyes studied each of the scars decorating Levi’s skin, like a tapestry, telling his story. After fully inspecting all he could of Levi, Eren lifted his eyes to meet Levi’s, before whispering, “I should work out more.”

  Levi rolled his eyes at the brat’s comment. “You’re perfect the way you are,” he reassured before leaning in for another kiss. This one was more loving, gentle, slow-paced compared to their earlier hot and heavy kisses. Levi slithered his arms around Eren’s waist, pulling the boy flush against his chest.

  Needing to be closer to Levi, Eren manoeuvred his body round, so his legs wrapped around Levi’s waist and his arms around his neck, all without breaking the kiss. Leisurely but deliberately, Eren rocked his hips back and forth, grinding his prominent erection against Levi’s own bulge. Shudders wracked his body every time he felt more of his body press against his beloved. A part of his mind was scared, unsure of what to do, but he wasn’t going to let that hold him back anymore. Kissing with more fervour, Eren ran his hands through Levi’s hair, dragging his nails across his undercut. He grinned cheekily when he heard Levi moan, swallowing the noise to keep with him forever.

  Levi was embarrassed that a brat such as Eren was able to get him to moan simply by scratching at the back of his head; but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t thoroughly enjoy it. The friction Eren was creating by rhythmically rocking his hips was messing with Levi’s brain. Impulses of pleasure were firing constantly, and although Levi was so grateful, he felt an overwhelming desire to spoil Eren. He wanted – _needed_ – to spoil Eren, to shower him in love and affection because Eren was oh-so-special to the King.

  Without a second thought, Levi pushed himself up off the floor, with one arm wrapped around Eren so that the youngster didn’t fall. He smiled when Eren squeaked in surprise, showing that he hadn’t lost his childhood innocence, despite the sinful motions he was still making with his hips.

  As graceful as ever, Levi placed Eren delicately on the bed, being sure to remove the top quilt beforehand. Eren’s hold on Levi’s body slackened so his limbs lay flat against the bed, as the boy pulled back from their kiss to look at his lover. A warm smile accompanied by a definite pink blush covered Eren’s face as he gazed unabashedly at Levi, who crouched above him. Levi’s lips were wet and plump from kissing, his breathing was hard, and his hair had fallen out of its usually well-kept place, giving Levi a wonderfully dishevelled look. Eren was quite proud that he’d managed to make the stoic Levi of his past become a hormonal mess just like himself. And Eren was pretty sure that he had just fallen in love with Levi all over again.

  “Eren,” Levi huffed out trying to control his breathing. He wanted Eren, wanted every part of him, and it was taking everything he had to keep from devouring the boy right there and then. However, he knew that before he could do that, he had to make sure first. “I want to take the next step with you.” He looked earnestly into Eren’s bright, lust-filled eyes. “Do you want to do that with me?”

  Eren had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from teasing Levi. He desperately wanted to, but seeing how vulnerable Levi was, just made Eren fall even deeper than he thought possible in love with the man. He smiled warmly, his heart swelling at how Levi still needed verbal confirmation. He always put other people first, no matter his own state, and Eren was sure that if he said no Levi would immediately pull away. Eren didn’t want that though. Gently, he cupped Levi’s cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over the smooth, pale skin. “Yes, I want to do this, with you, Levi.”

  At hearing his own name said so softly by Eren, Levi’s heart skipped a beat. His face broke out into one of his rare smiles before he leaned in to kiss Eren again. This kiss was a mix of love and lust, just the right amount of desperation and control. With careful movements, Levi’s hands navigated their way south, until colliding with Eren’s waistband. Dragging his well-trimmed nails across the skin, Levi grinned as he nibbled on Eren’s ear again, as his action caused the boy to gasp. _Cute..._

  Teasing had always been something Eren had done to Levi because he thought the older man was unbelievably cute with his scowling face. But Levi’s teasing was that much better than his own. He raised his hips to allow Levi to pull his trousers off, stripping him of his undergarments as well. Now completely naked, Eren couldn’t help but feel slightly self-conscious under the watchful eye of his King. The cool night air sent shivers down his spine, as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see Levi’s face; if it was mocking or humiliating, Eren didn’t think he could handle it.

  “Oi,” Levi whispered quietly, gently taking hold of Eren’s wrist, “Let me see your eyes.”

  After a moment of hesitation, Eren allowed his hand to be guided away from his face, revealing a smiling Levi. All embarrassment left Eren in that second. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. Levi wasn’t going to laugh at him or say he was disgusting, and that made Eren feel like the happiest man alive.

  “Beautiful,” Levi whispered, his breath leaving him at the sight of Eren naked beneath him. Eren’s jade eyes glowing with affection made Levi want to treasure the boy for the rest of forever. Bending down, Levi grazed kisses and teeth down Eren’s torso, before stopping just shy of Eren’s length. Instead, Levi moved onto Eren’s left thigh, kissing and biting down the golden flesh to his knee, before repeating the same action on the right.

  Eren groaned as Levi avoided giving him exactly what he wanted. “Please,” he groaned, drawing out the word to give as much emphasis as possible. He wasn’t sure it had worked when he didn’t feel Levi’s touch on his body. He was about to look down when Levi licked Eren’s throbbing member.

  “Oh!” Eren’s body shivered at the sensation, as one hand found its way into Levi’s hair. “O-oh, Levi...” Eren stammered out, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

  Darting his tongue in and out of his mouth, Levi teased Eren, enjoying watching him writhe in ecstasy. With a flick of his tongue, Levi hummed in approval at the salty taste of Eren’s precum. It had a slightly bitter taste, but it was intoxicating, and without giving Eren a moment of respite, Levi took Eren into his mouth.

  “Ah!” The boy shouted, unknowingly thrusting his hips upwards. Eren gripped the bed sheets tightly in his right hand, unconsciously knowing that he didn’t want to hurt Levi.

  Levi hadn’t known Eren would give such a violent reaction, and was therefore unprepared for the assault on his mouth and jaw. He quickly recovered, however, not wanting to make Eren feel as though he’d done something wrong, when all he’d done was react to Levi’s stimulation. Pushing down slightly, Levi moved his hands up Eren’s thighs to rest on his hips, keeping the boy firmly pinned. Eren may be well-defined but Levi was stronger.

  Pleasure filled Eren in every way possible. The way Levi sucked and licked sent his brain into overdrive. He felt a clutching feeling in his lower abdomen, and despite really not wanting to, Eren knew he needed to tell Levi to stop.

  “Le-Levi,” Eren huffed out, his chest burning from him constantly holding his breath from the sensations. “Le-Levi...” Eren said more forcefully and luckily Levi read the meaning and pulled away. Eren couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips, high-pitched and pained, like an upset puppy.

  “Aw, you are unbelievably cute when you don’t get your own way,” Levi teased, placing a chaste kiss on to Eren’s lips. Reaching over to the chest of drawers, Levi pulled out the tub of oil he had prepared earlier. Kicking the drawer shut, Levi held the pot up so Eren could see.

  Levi would have personally preferred to top this time, so he could make Eren feel so incredibly special and loved, not wanting the youngster to have to do any work. But he was aware that the prospect may have been daunting to Eren, so he thought it best to ask. “What do you wan-” Levi was in the middle asking, before he was interrupted by Eren pulling him down into an uncoordinated and messy kiss.

  “I want you inside me,” Eren huffed out. He knew what Levi was going to ask, and although he would have loved either option, right now, he had an empty feeling inside of him that needed to be filled by Levi. “Please, Levi.”

 _You don’t need to tell me twice,_ Levi thought as he kissed Eren again. He dipped his fingers into the tub of oil and rubbed it onto his fingers trying to warm the liquid. He wanted to cause Eren the minimum amount of discomfort possible, so making sure the oil wasn’t cold was the least he could do.

  Gingerly moving his hand southwards, Levi slid his slicked up finger against Eren’s entrance. The boy shuddered underneath him; probably never have been touched there. Dunking his fingers back into the oil, Levi gently pushed his finger against the hole.

  In one sudden motion, Levi’s finger entered. The oil squelched as Levi slowly worked his finger in and out, more careful than before, every now and then pulling his finger out to add another coat of oil.

  Eren felt strange. He’d never been touched there before, so it was weird, not uncomfortable, just something he wasn’t used to. But the overwhelming pleasure he got at the knowledge that it was Levi doing this to him outweighed everything in that moment.

  The muscle ring around Levi’s finger relaxed, so taking the initiative he added a second finger. He wasn’t really a novice, having experimented on himself now and then at the thought of Eren being to one doing it to him, but then he’d known his own limits, whereas now with Eren, Levi was trying to as cautious as could be.

  Soon enough, Eren’s muscles relaxed again and Levi was able to add a third finger. With a few pumps, Eren was shuddering beneath Levi, his breaths coming in short pants. When Levi suddenly curled his fingers inside of Eren, grazing that bundle of nerves Eren didn’t even know was there, Eren couldn’t help but shout. _Loud._ “Oh, Lord! Levi!” He hands reached to grab Levi’s biceps, squeezing them as rolls of pleasure washed through him.

  Chuckling, Levi nipped at Eren’s exposed wrists. “Do you like that?” He asked, curling his fingers again and eliciting the same reaction.

  Unable to make any noises other than grunts and moans, Eren nodded his head vigorously. Incapable of taking any more of Levi’s teasing, Eren suddenly threw his upper body forward, crashing his chest with Levi’s. With his arms wrapped securely round Levi’s neck, Eren ignored how his entrance burned slightly at the sudden movement.

  “Levi, please,” he whispered into Levi’s ear, “Please, I want you inside me now.” He punctuated his point by biting Levi’s lobe, copying the elder man’s actions from earlier.

  That did it. Levi pushed Eren back down on the bed and removed his fingers. The boy whimpered at the loss but Levi didn’t plan on leaving him empty for long. He quickly pulled his trousers and undergarments off, so he too was now naked and over Eren. He grinned at how the boy’s unique eyes widened at seeing Levi’s length. Eren’s may have been longer, but Levi’s held more girth.

  “You sure you can take me?” Levi questioned both teasingly and seriously.

  With his cheeks now painted a dark crimson, Eren fumbled to find the tub of oil before pouring it over his hand and quickly grasping Levi’s member. A smile of pure joy broke out over Eren’s face when Levi gasped and shuddered at Eren’s sudden movement. The older man moaned as Eren made sure to cover all of Levi throbbing cock in the oil, before pulling his hand away and rubbing it clean on the bed sheets.

  “Fill me please,” Eren requested, wrapping his long legs around Levi’s waist, pulling his King flush against his body.

  Diving in for a kiss, Levi tried to distract Eren as he lined up his member and slowly entered Eren.

  Tears stung Eren’s eyes, but they were not from the pain. They were from all of the emotions crashing through him. There was some pain, as his entrance was breached by Levi’s thick and throbbing girth, but that added all the more to the pleasure.

  After several antagonising moments that seemed to span for hours, Levi eventually bottomed out in Eren. The pair remained like that, simply holding each other, in the fading candlelight.

  “Are you alright?” Levi dared himself to ask, feeling full to the brim of love and adoration for the man beneath him.

  Slowly but surely, Eren nodded his head against Levi’s shoulder. “Yes...” He sighs out his body finally relaxing around Levi. “Move.”

  As calmly as he could muster, Levi pulled back so that only the tip remained inside of Eren, before pushing forcefully back in. The motion caused Eren to cry out and dig his nails into Levi’s shoulders, but Levi didn’t care. He continued with this rhythm until he felt Eren squeeze his insides around his member.

  “Faster,” Eren panted desperately, needing more from Levi. He moaned loudly when Levi responded, quickening the pace but not increasing the force. Eren smiled as he realised that Levi was giving Eren everything he wanted, whilst making sure not to hurt him. He was about to say something loving and heartfelt, when Levi suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, and brushed against Eren’s bundle of nerves again.

  “Ah!” Eren’s body was now wracked with shudders so that it was practically in a constant state of vibration. With every thrust, Levi made sure to hit Eren’s bundle, completely eradicating all of the previous pain, so that he was consumed in pleasure.

  “Ah, a-ah, Le-Levi, I’m mmm, close,” Eren stammered out as he felt his every nerve and muscle begin to coil tighter and tighter, ready for the upcoming release.

  Speeding up his pace, Levi felt Eren’s insides squeeze and tighten around his member, pulling him closer and closer to his climax. _I’ll be damned if he doesn’t cum first_ , Levi thought, restraining himself from cumming until Eren found his release.

  Three more thrusts and Eren was screaming in ecstasy as his member, which was covered in precum spurted out long strings of white cum, onto his stomach and chest. Shudders wracked his body, as his muscles inside seized sending Levi over the edge. Levi moaned deeply as he unleashed his load into Eren, continuing to thrust as he did so.

  Eren saw stars as his body was filled to the brim with pleasure and Levi. He’d never thought someone could feel this weightless and wonderful, but he was glad that he’d shared this moment with Levi.

  All too quickly for his liking, Levi had removed himself from Eren, but Eren, being boneless from the overstimulation and bliss, couldn’t have stopped him even if he’d have tried.

  The feeling of a cold, damp cloth was both uncomfortable across his torso and soothing on his burning entrance. “Ssh, it’s alright,” he heard Levi whisper comfortingly, “I’m just cleaning you up a bit.”

  Eren had to laugh at that. Even in their most intimate moment to date, Levi was still focused on cleaning. “Thanks,” was all Eren could manage, not being able to find himself to get mad at Levi, knowing he’d probably hate the feeling of dry cum on his body anyway.

  After a few minutes, Levi had finished his pampering; he blew out the last remaining candle in his bed chamber before climbing into bed with Eren, who was barely on the edge of consciousness. Pulling the quilted sheet over the pair, he was glad that he’d removed it earlier, so that it wasn’t damp.

  Rolling over, Eren dangled a leg and an arm across Levi’s body, relishing in the heat that radiated off his body. He snuggled into Levi’s shoulder, humming when he felt Levi’s own arms wrap around his body and the feather light kiss Levi placed atop his head.

  “Thank you,” Eren whispered, quietly sleep trying it’s best to pull him into in its sanctuary.

  Levi looked down at Eren quizzically. “I should be saying that to you.”

  “Oh I know you are.” Eren tapped his fingers against Levi’s chest, “I can feel it.”

  Levi smiled at seeing the dopey grin plastered across Eren’s face, his long eyelashes exaggerated with his closed eyes. “I love you,” Levi whispered, kissing Eren again on top of his unruly brown locks.

  “I love you too,” Eren whispered back, before sleep claimed him for the night.

  Having never felt anything like this before, Levi wasn’t sure if it was real or not, but he could have sworn that in that moment his heart doubled in size to accommodate for the amount of love he felt for Eren. Trying to snuggle closer, Levi rubs his nose against Eren’s forehead. “Sweet dreams,” he says, before the calm darkness claims another victim into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? This is my first smutty chapter so I'm not too sure if it was good or not, so please let me know your thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
